Dishwashing appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash compartment. Rack assemblies can be mounted within the wash compartment of the tub for receipt of articles for washing. Spray assemblies within the wash compartment can apply or direct wash fluid towards articles disposed within the rack assemblies in order to clean such articles. Multiple spray assemblies can be provided including e.g., a lower spray arm assembly mounted to the tub at a bottom of the wash compartment, a mid-level spray arm assembly mounted to one of the rack assemblies, and/or an upper spray assembly mounted to the tub at a top of the wash compartment. Other configurations may be used as well.
A dishwashing appliance is typically equipped with at least one pump for circulating fluid through the spray assemblies. Certain conventional dishwashing appliances use a device, referred to as a diverter, to control the flow of fluid in the dishwashing appliance. For example, the diverter can be used to selectively control the flow of fluid through different spray assemblies or other fluid elements. In one construction, the diverter uses a hydraulically actuated rotation mechanism to rotate a diverter disk such that it rotates within a diverter housing to selectively provide the flow of fluid to the spray assemblies without the need for a motor. Notably, however, the impact of the diverter disk moving between positions can produce audible noise. For example, as the diverter disk moves upward under the force of the flow of fluid, it may hit a sealing surface of the diverter housing, resulting in an undesirable clicking sound.
Accordingly, a dishwashing appliance with an improved hydraulically actuated diverter would be useful. More specifically, a hydraulically actuated diverter with features for reducing noise of the diverter during operation would be particularly beneficial.